CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 20
Swallowing down her fears, Sagefrost recalled her former apprentice, who had died all too young as a warrior. Exhaling, the short warrior proudly approached the dark apprentice by the new name of Twigpaw, ignoring the horror pulsating from Mintspot's bones. He was a strong young tom, peculiar in appearance but that meant nothing between a mentor and apprentice. She trusted that Bramblestar had picked well for the young tom, and hoped she'd do him justice this time around. Arching her neck, her pale pink nose met against his darker one, her eyes momentarily closing as she felt her breath catch. The memories were still fresh for her, but she'd do everything within her power to train Twigkit as well as the last, and help him reach his goals as a warrior. "Seems like you're stuck with me." She mused to him, listening to the chanting as their noses disconnected, her eyes now warm as she held his own. Baritone in vocals, Larkear's voice chanted the names of the apprentices alongside his fellow warriors, including his sister whose own vocals were gentler and filled with glee for the youngsters. She remembered her and Larkear's ceremony well, and forever would look back upon it fondly. Her time training was one of her life highlights, compared to Larkear who fed off the joys of war and victory. Silencing quicker than the cats surrounding them, the duo padded away from the gathering, settling down together slightly away to relax. They would be hunting at moonhigh, and were keen to keep themselves well rested. Flexing his claws, Whitetooth padded toward the camp, hearing the chants of a ceremony as he carried his fresh kill within his maw. The tom never truly felt at home within his birth clan, at ease among them, and seemed to enjoy his solitude in forms of hunting and patrol. Although he had this disconnection to CaveClan, never did he dare bring up these conflictions to Bramblestar, as he was afraid of being alone and without the safety of a clan. Shaking away his thoughts and anxiety, the tom entered the camp as the ceremony began to die down, and deposited his kill. Humming an almost happy tune, Luna skipped in front of the cat, clearly having one of her obsessive moments. "Milk weed, Milk weed, we all need milk weed to give the kits a feed~!" Surprisingly, her little song was quite decent for the feline's current state of mind, as she cheerily danced along to seek the herb that she believed would give her the milk to feed her adopted kits. "Does you know where milk weed beeee~?" She turned the question onto her travel companion, eyes wide in glee and hope. Mother of Ferrets 05:04, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Lizardfang looked up then, he had been sitting with Swallowpaw, now Swallowheart, talking prior to the ceremony. The fact that he'd been called on as a mentor excited hik.but he also felt the anxiety at the pitnof his stomach state that he wasn't ready. The handsome charcoal tabby stepped forward slowly to touch noses with his apprentice. Peppershade, much like her darker tabby brother had been sitting. Not with anyone particular, of course. The smoke tortoiseshell warrior did the same as her sibling. She hoped she'd be able to bond with her apprentice, she'd heard the elders tales of how they had bonded with theirs and she felt proud to have an apprentice. Dewpaw skirted around the border, her paws moving through the dirt and pebbles. The diluted apprentice was quite lost in thought and wouldn't have heard anyone coming up to her if they were. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 11:47, November 4, 2018 (UTC) (swallowheart, mink, she's had her warrior ceremony) After the ceremonies, Bramblestar took out a patrol of (insert cats here) the border between themselves and RockClan. Tension was high with them at the moment, of course, and thus they had to keep an eye on that border in particular. ---- Swallowheart hadn't been expecting anything: she and her brother were still the youngest warriors, and still too inexperienced to get one for herself. One day, she vowed, as she went to congratulate Lizardfang on becoming a mentor. -- 04:31, November 6, 2018 (UTC) (I know, I meant to put that as in before she received that name.) Lizardfang stepped back, he was at a loss for words with what to do now. "Er-- you should go ready your nest then we'll head out for the tour." Daffodillegs moved to sit beside a hollowed out tree where she could at least rest. Her abdomen was already swelling with the unborn kittens and she wasn't sure what she would say to CaveClan's leader Bramblestar. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 08:03, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Nightingalewing cowered away from the crazy pale rogue as her gaze settled onto him, as if her intentions were to eat him. "M-Milk weed? It's a toxin, miss, I wouldn't recommend f-feeding it to kittens." His mother always reminded him that the orange butterflies fed on milkweed, which was why it killed birds whenever they attempted to eat the butterflies. Ever since that, he never, ever tried to eat butterflies ever again as a kitten.Thieving Ferret 14:52, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar's patrol reached the RockClan border, and she instructed them to mark the borders and look out for anything unusual. The tabby leader tasted the air, and picked up fresh RockClan scent. Hmm. -- 22:00, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs was silent as the wavering scent of CaveClan blew towards her, as well as the scent of their leader Bramblestar. Was she leading this patrol? Turtletail stood not far behind Bramblestar, the chimera tortoiseshell warrior scenting the air. "I smell RockClan, it's very recent." She commented. Lizardfang looked up just as Swallow''heart'' came up. "Congratulations," he said in a smooth, voice. His ears flicking as a smile spread across his facial features. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:07, November 7, 2018 (UTC) "Toxin?" Luna chirped in reply, she wasn't overly listening before it clicked in her brain and she stopped upon the spot to turn on her heel to face the tom, eyes narrowed and suspicious. "Milkweed is a toxin?" She questioned, digging her claws into the earth. "Then why is it called Milkweed!" Mother of Ferrets 07:50, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Peppershade moved to nudge Spiritpaw, the shy apprentice stumbling along. The smoke warrior needed to get her moving so they could tour the territory. She turned to Larkear, if she could blush her cheeks would have been a cherry red. "Would you like to join, Larkear?" The she-cat asked. Dewpaw sat out near the RockClan border for a good while, almost an hour if she counted the sun correctly. The diluted tortoiseshell apprentice heaved herself to her paws before she began the trek back. Her amber orbs scanning the area before her. The stale scent of death hung around from where the rogue had attacked Rabbitfoot killing the tom; Galaxystorm in turn killing the blue rogue. It took her nearly ten minutes but she finally made it back to camp, slipping into the entrance where she was greeted by her father. Sturgeonwhisker looked better. He was still on rest duty, per Spiderpaw's orders. The infection had gone away but it had left the smoke warrior weak. His mate had even agreed with their son that he should rest until his energy was back up. "Dewpaw, out of camp alone? You know what Bramblestar said, you need to take a warrior with you next time." He scolded his daughter. Dewpaw meet her father's pale orbs. "I'm fine aren't I?" She muttered. "Besides I haven't scented any rogues lately. Plus I'm nearly old enough for my assessment, I think that should give me some leeway to being out of camp." She commented before she headed to the fresh-kill pile. There a white warrior sat, she dipped her head. "Whitetooh." The only greeting she uttered, grabbing a small squirrel. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 11:17, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Swallowheart tipped her head. "Shouldn't I be the one congratulating you?" ---- Bramblestar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I smell it too." She swept her tail forward. "Come on, let's go and investigate." ---- Hawkflight was also on the patrol, and his paws itched. RockClan! They'd better not step on our territory, otherwise I'd happily shred them. -- 03:17, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs looked up as Bramblestar and a small patrol appeared. Turtletail blinked at the queen. "Why are you sitting at our border?" The warrior asked, eyes narrowed. Lizardfang laughed a little. "I guess we're both to be congratulated." He commented. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:15, November 8, 2018 (UTC) “...I guess?” Swallowheart mewed. “Thanks.” —— Bramblestar’s eyes narrowed. She could only detect this one RockClan cat. “Are you the only cat here?” The leader queried calmly, noting that if indeed it was only her, it would be an odd occurrence. -- 05:25, November 8, 2018 (UTC) "It's only me," the queen dipped her head. "I'd like to join." She stated. Her pale green eyes on the tabby leader. Lizardfang looked at her tilting his head with a smile. "How about we go hunting, count it as a celebratory hunt." He suggested. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:48, November 8, 2018 (UTC) "If you're not too busy with your apprentice, sure," Swallowheart replied, her tail twitching. ---- Bramblestar's eyes narrowed. "Join?" The leader's voice echoed as she repeated the word. "May I ask why...?" -- 02:05, November 9, 2018 (UTC) One of the cats that had gotten up and joined Bramblestar had been Fallowflight, whose eyes were narrowed in ferocious suspicion. “Sounds like a trap, Bramblestar. All of us here know the blood between RockClan and CaveClan.” She announced her opinion, distrusting. RockClan had burned them one too many times. Mother of Ferrets 03:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Well I'm not RockClan born!" The queen snapped at the warrior. "I was born in ShadeClan but we disbanded during Fernstar's reign. I wish to join because I don't feel happy like I should in RockClan." My lover is in CaveClan, I want my family together. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:19, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hmm. Bramblestar wasn't so sure about that. The leader wasn't entirely convinced, but she tasted the air again - and to her surprise, she could sense that this she-cat was expecting. "Really?" She mewed, keeping the fact that she was surprised out of her tone. -- 04:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Yes, RockClan isn't my home. My family was torn about during the downfall." She said. "My son was killed in RockClan, I only hope my daughter can live." She said, her face taking on a worried tone. She didn't want to leave her only living child but she didn't want to raise this litter in a cursed Clan. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:39, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar paused for a moment, thinking before she spoke again: "I may be willing to give you a chance, but I will need to think about it some more. In the meantime, you can come with us. Does RockClan know of your departure?" ---- Hawkflight's eyes blazed at the decision, wondering why his mother was so trusting to this RockClan cat, but he held his tongue. It's never a good idea to cross Bramblestar. -- 04:43, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Of course," the tabby-and-white queen replied. She was grateful that she would let her join. She missed her mate and she wouldn't be able to show her affection right away. She needed the Clan leader to trust her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:47, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Good." Bramblestar beckoned for Daffodillegs to come, as well as to Turtletail, Hawkflight, and Fallowflight. "I'll escort this warrior to our camp. Turtletail, you can come back as well. Hawkflight, Fallowflight, finish marking the border and then come back. Fallowflight, you're in charge." -- 04:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Turtletail nods her head, moving to follow the tabby leader as well as the swollen queen. She wondered who the father was, maybe she was only coming to CaveClan to be with her mate. If so that didn't seem like a very good reason not to her. Her mate had been CaveClan, he had died fighting RockClan. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:53, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Once the three cats arrived back at camp, Bramblestar sent Turtletail off before turning back to Daffodillegs. "We'll talk more about this later," she mewed, "but you might as well get settled in." She then lowered her voice. "I can smell you're expecting. Are you up to doing warrior duties, or would rather go straight to the nursery?" -- 04:56, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "I can help with the duties," the queen stated. Her pale eyes on the tabby leader. "I'm barely in my first trimester." She murmured. Daffodillegs thought for a minute. She hated being cooped up, she'd help out with what she could. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:00, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar nodded. "Okay, you can make your nest in the warriors' den." Her tail flicked over to the largest den in camp. "I'm sure they'll be space for you in there. And they'll be some moss on the medicine den -" Bramblestar showed that den as well - "if you need it. Someone's usually in there." She then paused for a moment, before continuing: "I will need to let my Clan now of your arrival soon enough. They will get suspicious of a RockClan scent in camp, especially at this time." -- 05:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs dipped her head. "Of course, Bramblestar." The tabby-and-white queen moved to do as the leader had suggested, fix her nest. She knew she'd get hostility from a majority of the Clan and she hoped she would see Spottedshadow soon. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:08, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Let me know if you need anything," Bramblestar mewed, flicking her tail as she moved away from the queen. She'd talk to her in more detail as to the reason for the move, but... not yet. She doesn't seem ready to... reveal that much. Not yet, anyway. -- 05:12, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs found her way to the medicine den where a mellow tabby tom greeted her. She almost mistook him for a son of Bramblestar but he quickly seemed to correct that as a smoke mink walked up and greeted him as father. Sturgeonwhisker blinked at the queen. The former RockClan queen seemed to hunker down a bit. "I-I just need some moss." She said. Spiderpaw dipped his head. "Of course," he stated. He found a bundle at the back of the den before pushing it towards her. "You're the new one Bramblestar brought in. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar went to her den, to think and reflect... and to decide how to break to the Clan that there was an ex-RockClan cat in their camp. -- 05:17, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Bowing her head to Bramblestar in respect, Fallowflight shot a wary glare toward the unknown queen before leading the patrol to finish their markings. During a time like this, it was almost too coincidental that a desperate queen was trying to enter CaveClan. It smelt suspicious to her, and perhaps this damsel truly was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Larkear's head shot up in surprise as someone addressed him, and those green visionaries snapped to those captivating yellow orbs. "Uh, apologies. Yes. May I bring my apprentice as well?" He politely requested, completely taken by surprise. Very few approached him and his sister, especially not a feline of Peppershade's reputation. She certainly was a beauty to behold, one that toms would fall at the paws at. Raising to his paws to stretch out his muscular form, the tom returned his wholesome focus to Peppershade, awaiting her answer before he summoned Ghoulpaw. Twitching his ear, the fuffy yet lanky tom's gaze held firm upon the pile, internally debating whether or not he should take a meal tonight. He hadn't caught enough for himself plus extra for the clan, only managing to find a measely bird that was foolish enough to ignore it's surroundings. He promptly decided he'd to go to his nest hungry, for he hadn't caught enough for one, and he would not be the one to take that fill. "Dewpaw, how is your training?" He randomly replied after a while of distraction, his leaf coloured orbs turning toward her own eyes. Mother of Ferrets 05:28, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hawkflight padded after Fallowflight, silently fuming. Bramblestar trusts too easily. That RockClan she-cat could be a spy, for all that I know. -- 05:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Daffodillegs was silent for a moment, Spiderpaw seemed really kind unlike most of the cats she was getting glares from. The tabby-and-white she-cat thanked him before leaving the medicine cat. Peppershade sent the tabby a smile, her yellow gaze on him the whole time. "Of course," she replied. She flicked her ears to her apprentice. She loved a good tour of the territory, she briefly remembered her own tour with her tabby mentor. The smoke warrior smiled at the memory fondly before flicking her ears back towards Larkear. Dewpaw was silent a moment, choosing the more intimidating route. Her brother had even stated that she'd never make friends if she kept up this macho appearance she had. "Brutal." She stated. "But it keeps me on my toes and I thank my mentor for that." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 05:35, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Ghoulpaw!" Larkear summoned, spotting the apprentice nearby. He had let the tom settle in before he wanted to take him out, a bit different to other mentors but he decided it would be smarter of an option. Allowing his apprentice to sprint into the territory during a clan feud with RockClan didn't seem like the smartest idea he could come out with. He waited until the young feline approached before he gave a nod to Peppershade. "Lead the way." Whitetooth deeply chuckled, the noise seemingly to reverberate in his chest more than outwardly vocal. "The only good training is brutal." The white tom mused, wrapping his tail over his paws with his fluffy white appendage. Mother of Ferrets 06:00, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Ghoulpaw bounded over, a giant grin over his smoke face. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed. Peppershade stood there with her apprentice, Spiritpaw was quiet unlike her more excited and talkative brother. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Larkear nodded to his apprentice in acknowledgement before turning her gaze back toward Peppershade, awaiting on her to lead them from the encampment. Mother of Ferrets 07:00, November 11, 2018 (UTC) "Because the juice stuff inside looks like milk?" Nightingalewing suggested with a small shrug, glancing at Luna skittishly as he awaited her reaction to his observation. He paused for a moment thoughtfully, glancing at her curiously. "Why do you need this herb, anyways?" Twigpaw and Petalpaw sat in silence in the back of the apprentice's den, staring at the center of camp where Pebblepelt's motionless form lay. They found the former leader in the elder's den that morning, cold as a stone. She had passed on through the night, and it seemed to hit Petalpaw the hardest. She had been very close to her mother, while Twigpaw was relatively independent, but he still cared for his sister and mother.Thieving Ferret 17:50, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Darkpaw stood near her foster siblings, her gaze filled with sadness. She had loved Pebblepelt as a mother, well as much as one could for taking her in. The spotted apprentice moved closer to her denmates. "She's with StarClan now." The she-cat told Twigpaw and Petalpaw. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 14:22, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay